As an example of a conventional video signal recording and reproducing apparatus, a camcorder is integrated with a video cassette recorder and a video camera.
However, this kind of video signal recording and reproducing apparatus has a drawback in that it can not record and reproduce a high frequency band signal due to a physical characteristic of a recording medium and video head (or magnetic head).
In other words, because the quality of the material of the recording medium used for the conventional video cassette recorder is not good enough to record and reproduce a signal in a high frequency band and a gap of video head is not narrow enough to record and reproduce a high frequency band, a self induction enabling to record and reproduce the high frequency band signal is not realized.
In order to overcome the drawback, a technique has been developed to record and reproduce the high frequency band signal, wherein, in a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus for processing a video signal band of approximately 5 MHZ, setting 2.5 MHZ as a reference frequency, a frequency band of between 0-2.5 MHZ is set up as a low frequency band, and a frequency band of between 2.5 MHZ-5 MHZ is set up as a high frequency band, so that the low frequency band signal can be folded over the high frequency band signal for recording, and the low frequency can be unfolded over the high frequency band signal for band signal reproducing.
However, there arises a problem in that a severe crosstalk occurs in an area where the signals are folded due to an overlap between the low frequency band and high frequency band.